


Honey

by mmllkk



Series: Rhythm of us [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmllkk/pseuds/mmllkk
Summary: Honey - Kehlani





	1. Honey VR46

Honey

VR46 POV

 

 

 

 

_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_

_A little selfish_

_I like my women like I like my money; green_

_A little jealous_

 

It’s almost midday, Valentino wakes up to the sun ray that sneaks inside the room. The other side of the bed is empty and cold. He lets out the soft smile, _he’s gone_. There’s no note or anything on the pillow or on the bedside table. He grabs his phone that was left on the floor next to the bed all night and grins. At least there’s a text, short one.  _–Early flight , M-_

 

He put his phone back on the charger and goes for a shower. He cleans all the dry mess someone has made it on his stomach last night, someone naughty and so beautiful.

 

After a quick shower, He’s looking for his favorite tee and a pair of short to put on. But all of them tees just don’t look as appealing as the grey one with a small 93 on the hem, backside of the tee. Today he doesn’t have to go for any media press or interview. It’ll be just him and the boys at the ranch for whole day before they’ll have to catch flights to the next race. And he can’t wait. For both the race and …that special someone

 

He has done some laps with the boys until dusk. The boys are all worn out from today’s lessons from him. His assistant managed to get them some small feast after a long day and they are all having some good times and he badly wish to have that one with him, _he wants Marc to be here and have a good time together._

His phone vibrates inside the pocket. Valentino excuses himself, goes to the back inside the house and answers the phone.

 

“Ciao bambino!”

 

_“Hey Vale. You’ve been disappeared all day!”_

 

Valentino laughs. “Sorry. I was with the boys all day. How are you?”

 

_“I’m good, thanks. Actually, it was a bit overwhelmed. I went to fan club official and there were lots of people yearning for me. It was weird and awkward.”_

 

“Were they asking you to marry them too? Haha”

 

_“It wouldn’t be awkward if they weren’t men”_

 

And Valentino cannot suppress his loud laugh, he bursts it out until he feels a light cramp on his stomach. Knowing Marc who’s in the other side is pouting, and he has to stop himself from imagine himself pressing his lips against the soft ones hard.

 

_“I don’t know Vale. It’s just so strange with others.”_

 

Valentino stops giggle. His tone came out serious. Notices the worrying the other has.

 

“Don’t be worried bambino. They can't harm you. They're just crazy fans. I'm not letting them marry you no matter what!”

 

_“Wow not a chance?”_

 

"Hell no. because your future husband is named Valentino Rossi."

 

_"goshhh ... Thank you Doctor. you comfort me a lot"_

 

Before ended their call, there were a few laughing and giggling. He walks back outside joining the boys and sees those eyes staring right at him, questioningly.

 

“Well what’s wrong guys?”

 

“Vale, are you seeing someone?”

 

It’s Migno asking him that risky question. But He’s Valentino, he can turn the table to change the subject easily.

 

“Are you asking for more laps till midnight Migno?”

 

And they are all laughing and continue their previous topic. After an hour, they decide to call it a day. Everyone go back to their dorm except one. Luca approaches from behind and drags his brother to the living room asking him questions.

 

“Vale, tell me all about it!”

 

“What’s it about?”

 

“You can’t hide it from me Vale. Let It out bro!”

 

Valentino laughs and put his arms across the chest leans back. This little rascal he knew who never give up on things easily is aiming for the truth from him. He can’t help but giving him a soft smile with his dreamy eyes looking out the window far away.

  
“It’s like a pot of honey. Pooh doesn’t want to share with anyone around because it’s so sweet and loving”

 

“Holy fuck! Vale you fall hard.”

 

“It’s different Luca. After Linda, this’s the first time I’m so fucking sure about someone.”

 

And Luca gives him a hug, tight one. He went back to his room get some sleep after a long day. Valentino still there with a light smile in the corner of his lips. After a long period of being single, he admitted he usually has some hookups with girls and boys he randomly met in the club or sometimes from the events he attended. But they were just temporarily. There was one time he thought she could be the one but after spending sometimes together. There’s always the other side of himself that full of ego and such. And she decided to leave him surprisingly he didn’t have some heartache or anything affected on him.

He just let her go and living his life till Marc showed up from nowhere. To pump his blood run wild again. He has never thought a familiar face from paddock would have him fallen for this hard. But no, he doesn’t even mad at all.

 

That bastard has some kind of an intimate side no one ever noticed. And Valentino is thankful no one ever did.

 

 

 

_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_

_With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming_

 

 

It’s passed midnight and he still tosses and turns. He can’t fall asleep without hearing Marc’s voice and God, he’s addicted to him. He just realized it. He grabs his phone and dials his familiar numbers waiting for the other to answer. A dozy voice answered and it’s making him even brushing himself.

 

 

“Sorry, it’s late.”

 

_“umm… that’s ok”_

 

“Buona notte, bambino”

 

He hears a soft chuckle from Marc. Too much, he misses this guy too much.

 

_“Buenas noches. Vale. Now sleep?”_

 

He finally closes his eyes and drifted quickly. It must be because of Marc Marquez, His very own kind of honey. Who makes everything easier for him.

 

 

_Colored out the line_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

 

 

_._


	2. Honey 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MM93's part

Honey

MM93

 

It was in the middle of the season. Summer break was a great time to hang with friends on the islands and the best part is to go clubbing and get completely drunk. Alex and he were planning it till the last week of the break. And the last night of the last week before they had to go back to the training, he got to spend the whole night with someone he didn’t expect at all. He was with Valentino Rossi at the no name bar till dawn while Alex actually got some chick laid!

Valentino Rossi docked his yacht at the island, his fucking yacht! His whole squad was at the same hotel as him. He could hear the Italian language all over the lobby and that annoyed him a bit. Because last day was supposed to be the most relaxing day before leaving but that’s ok. He didn’t mind. But then, we walked pass the lobby to the entrance, the lanky figure popped up.

“Ciao”

“Vale? Hey”

“hey hey… how are you?”

“um .. I’m great. How are you?”

“Just looking for a local guide to hang with me.”

And they ended up hanging out together that night. They were looking for a private pub or somewhere not too crowded , Valentino’s choice of course.

 

The night was passing a little slower than any other nights. They had load of beer and lots of conversations, deep ones and nonsense. So that he knew Valentino was kind of seeing someone but it didn’t worked and he needed to talk this out to someone. And It happened to be him. Marc didn’t know if he was in the position to hear or even could be a good listener but that night Valentino was pouring out some stories he didn’t expected. Nothing ever happened.  Just talk. But he was sure something mysterious has been sharing that night too.

 

And that was the beginning of their ‘relationship’ sensation.

 

After the hectic races, champagne shower on the podium and his sixth title, Marc is exhausted and planning for a warm shower before the celebration tonight. On the way to his motor home, he sees the people’s favorite, Valentino Rossi, in the middle of some hot umbrella girls. He admits, he would have the same smile as the Italian does if he was surrounding by some big butts and boobs too. He can’t help let out the smirk on his face when thinking about how pervert the Italian is. Very. Much.

 

_Oh, I'm a beautiful wreck_

_A colorful mess, but I'm funny_

 

 

Finally he gets to his motor home and decides to go straight to the shower like he’s planning to. The warm washes away the stickiness of all sweat and champagne. Put on the suit and tie before going out for a night.

 

Half of the night is passing by with alcohol and dancing, Marc is starting to feel tipsy. So he has to excuse himself to go outside the building just to get some fresh air. After a few minutes, he looks through the phone and finds there’s a text, probably the longest he ever read from this one.

 

-Don’t be too drunk. Media press tmr. Your appointment with doctor tonight (priority one).  Xx –

 

And he can’t suppress the smile and a little laugh. That text is very tempting, making him wants to sneak out as soon as he can. But better be safe than sorry, he goes back inside to bid every one goodbye telling them he really needs some rest and too much of alcohol wouldn’t be good for tomorrow’s interview and stuffs and they all agree.

 

Knocking on the door before leaning to the rail in front of Valentino’s motor home, Marc is shivering. The familiar face is right here in front of him after a few seconds. He looks at him and wonders why he dresses as if they are going somewhere?

“Ready?”

“Where are we going?”

Dark blue eyes look right at his chocolate brown. Locking their eyes together then leaning in for a sweet kiss and keeps nipping their lips in a playful pace. Marc loves this, the sweet kiss from the one who’s now putting his arms around his hips. This could be the best part of the night?

 

“Night inspection!”

“Inspection of what?”

“Track”

“Vale. Didn’t we just get out of there few hours ago?”

Marc is always amazed by this man’s surprises since the day on the island and Valentino never fail to keep it exciting even for now.

“Except racing in there, Is there anything you’ve done?  C’mon. Let’s go”

 

And they are walking along the track. It’s different from when they were on the bike racing against each other with the crowds around cheering them. It’s silent, calm and peaceful. No one around them, only the spot lights that are going to turn off soon. Marc finds this very relaxing. It’s almost like a date … in a public of course!

Fingers are lacing together. He can feel the warmness from the Italian that sends through his palm to his whole body. Their shoulders slightly touch and he even leans his head there while walking around.  Kisses occasionally exchange during the conversations. And they stop at the finish line where they start it and end it.

The Italian lies down there in the middle of the track and invites him to do the same.

 

“Come lie with me here”

“Wow. How did you come up with this Vale?”

“Why?”

“This is … this is so incredible. I mean, the stars never look this bright”

 

And Marc can feel the Italian’s hand hold his. This is romantic, fucking romantic.

 

“They’ll never be brighter than you”

 

They lock their gaze together, shift their bodies closer and lips are together. The kiss stays light and chaste. Both don’t want the lustful sensation, not for now. The moment is flawless and romantic. Keep kissing until both desperate for air they then break the kiss. Breathing in each other skin and let the scent fills their nostril and mind. Marc couldn’t ask for anything more magical than this. It’s the most romantic things someone ever do it for him and he didn’t expect for Valentino of all people to do it. But this man just proved it. Marc can’t believe that lying down on the racing track in the middle of the night next to Valentino Rossi with all the universe around them would make him feel so exclusive. So special.

_All the pretty girls in the world_

_But I'm in this space with you_

 

 

“Thank you, Valentino”

“My pleasure and you deserve a moment like this, Champ”

“I wish the moment like this would stay forever”

“We can do it again next time after race if you want”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

“hey and one thing…”

“yes?”

“I love you Valentino”

 

Marc gives him the sweetest smile and steals a peck from his lips knowing Valentino is shell shocked from what he just said. He’s literally freezing!  After a mere minute of only exchanging the smiles and locking their gaze together. Valentino is suddenly standing up and pulling him up too. Then he pulls the smaller along, heading to his motor home.

 

“Wait! Where are we going?”

“My place. You can’t get naked here in the public!”

   

 

 *-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

The aftermath of that ‘ I love you Valentino’  was sweet and so passionate. Marc is now on his boyfriend’s chest and breathing heavily. He looks up to Valentino who’s doing the same but more sexy. He traces the jaw lines and leans in for another chaste kiss, feeling Valentino kisses him back full force.

 Valentino pulls him up and aiming for the soft side of his neck and starts making the bruises there. It was the first time Marc was on top, riding Valentino, and it felt so good. Their moment feels so right, so great. After giggling and tickles, they finally under the sheet, curl up against each other, Valentino whispers against his lips softly but he can hear it clearly, loudly on his mind.

“I love you too Marc.”

 

 

_Is it love all we need? Is it love?_

_To be the same prophecy? Is it love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu <3

**Author's Note:**

> Marc's POV is coming soon. Thank you guys! LOVE <3


End file.
